Episode 7574 (8th April 2011)
Plot Gail is worried about being exposed as a raucous Kylie stumbles into her wedding. Fiz is still upset about her altercation with Chesney. She lies to John and tells him that Cilla sent the £500 to buy something for Hope but to keep secret from Chesney. Norris misses the opportunity to thwart Tina, Graeme and Xin's plan. David and Kylie are married alongside Graeme and Xin. Maria is embarrassed when she's shown up by Frank in front of the factory girls. Fiz calls round to Chesney and Katy's flat to apologise for her accusation. Chesney accepts to Fiz's relief. Kylie announces that Gail paid for her dress and for a honeymoon to Tenerife. Emily books Xin and Graeme into a hotel in town for their honeymoon. Graeme delivers a speech about soul mates directed at Tina. Rita is shocked and hurt to learn about Tina and Graeme's deceit. Jim tries to enlist Kevin as a financial backer for the Rovers. Tina apologises profusely to Rita but she's too hurt. Norris can't guarantee to keep the secret. Eddie upsets Anna by saying that it isn't too late to send Faye back. Kylie confronts Gail about her plans to blackmail her. Gail's left reeling. Xin tells Tina that it may be a month to six weeks until she gets her visa. Tina is distraught. Kylie and David's raucous return as a married couple upsets a solemn Gail. Jim feels the pressure of trying to close the pub deal for Liz. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Deputy Superintendent Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina is terrified Norris will tell the registrar about the sham ceremony; Gail waits to see if her scheme has paid off; and Jim reluctantly asks Kevin to invest in the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,420,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes